


Mistakes Like This

by SpaceRavioli



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Wedding, aqui vamos de nuevo, diosito por fa tenme paciencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli
Summary: Nunca encontraban el momento adecuado.Nunca se sincronizaron, y Luzu daría tantas cosas por cambiar eso.
Relationships: Auron/Luzu, AuronPlay/LuzuGames, AuronPlay/LuzuVlogs, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, mention of - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Mistakes Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormcursed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/gifts).



> Mistakes Like This - Prelow
> 
> Regalito (atrasado) de cumple para Pily_chii
> 
> Tomalo con amor(? espero que te guste <3

**I**

Luzu ajustó el nudo de su corbata morada. Frente al espejo, su reflejo se veía impecable: el traje oscuro no poseía ni una arruga a la vista; su corbata morada contrastaba contra su camisa blanca y el traje negro, creando un efecto llamativo y, para combinar perfectamente, sus zapatos brillaban con el boleado perfecto. Todo estaba dónde tenía que estar, y aun así Luzu sabía que en cuanto Vegetta terminara de vestirse encontraría algo que corregir.

Habían estado preparando la boda desde hace un año aproximadamente y minutos antes de ir a la iglesia todavía había detalles que arreglar, llamadas que hacer, y cositas que preparar.

Luzu ya lo que quería era que todo empezase, así podrían disfrutar de la fiesta y Vegetta dejaría de estar detrás suyo como un toro enfurecido para pegarse a Rubius el resto de la noche. Tenía antojo de comer hasta reventar y de beber hasta olvidar la fiesta el día siguiente. Después, pasarían a la luna de miel y Luzu terminaría de arreglar todo en la recepción como el esclavo que era y _pim pam_ , sería libre.

Pero no es que Luzu no amase ser el padrino de Vegetta. Al contrario, estaba orgulloso de su posición y extasiado de que su amigo lo considerase para el trabajo. Después de todo no era fácil seguirle el ritmo. Se sentía importante, como una pieza clave en el rompecabezas de la vida de Samuel. Mentiría si dijera que no había llegado a lagrimear en el momento en el que se lo propuso, pero no había sido el único y en su defensa, había sido un momento emocional. 

Luzu no cambiaría este lugar por nada del mundo.

Pero si cambiaría algunas cosas.

_Otras_ , muchas otras cosas.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo? ―Su amigo interrumpió su tren de pensamientos. Luzu volteó hacia él y silbó, sorprendido. Vegetta se veía como un manojo de nervios, pero uno guapo y elegante, de esos que aparecen en revistas caras de gente de la realeza. Su traje era parecido al de Luzu, solo que el de él era de 3 piezas, con un chaleco de un lila contrastando la corbata morada oscura.

―Madre mía Vegettoide. Te ves, pero vamos, increíble es poco ―Sacó un arreglo floral de rosas blancas de una pequeña caja de terciopelo plateado que tenían en una mesita de noche y se acercó para acomodárselo en el bolsillo del pecho de la chaqueta. Vegetta no tardó ni 3 segundos en reacomodarse el traje una vez Luzu lo soltó, e incluso ajustó el detalle floral. Después se acercó hacia su padrino para hacer lo mismo con la corbata de Luzu, tal como lo había predicho. Sonrió. ― ¿Nervioso?

Vegetta resopló sin quitar la mirada de la corbata.

―Nervioso es poco. Siento que me voy a quedar calvo, chaval.

Luzu soltó una carcajada.

―No te puedes transformar en algo que ya eres. ―Luzu dijo entre risillas mal contenidas en lo que Vegetta alzaba el rostro para fulminarle con la mirada. Hizo ademán de ahorcarlo con la corbata ―Es broma, Vegettita. No me mires así que me matas con la mirada y te quedas sin padrino.

―Que bueno que tengo uno de repuesto.

Luzu volvió a reír.

**II**

Estaban haciendo las invitaciones bajo los ojos atentos de Vegetta cuando Luzu suspiró, cansado. Llevaban fácil unas 3 horas trabajando y Alex no dejaba de mirarle de vez en cuando, como esperando a que explotara en cualquier momento. Y tal vez no le ponía nervioso, pero si empezaba a darle comezón en la piel, justo arriba de sus codos.

― ¿Pasa algo, Alexbitas? ―Preguntó, mirándolo de reojo. Tampoco le puso mucha atención, si no tenía todo su poder de concentración en las invitaciones, haría algo mal y Vegetta le cortaría el cuello. O lo pondría a hacer todo otra vez, lo cual era peor. Ya sentía como sus dedos se acalambraban con el trabajo,a este paso se quedaría sin manos para el final del mes. 

Alex no contestó enseguida. Se tomó su tiempo en mirarlo de pies a cabeza, dejando la escuadra en su mano, expectante. Parecía estudiarlo, y cuando no encontró lo que buscaba, bajó la mirada hacia la escuadra para limpiar cualquier resto de papel con las yemas de los dedos.

―Nope, nada. Solo me preguntaba cómo estabas tú.

―Pues yo estaba bien hasta que me preguntaste, ahora estoy nervioso. ―Alzó ambas cejas. ― ¿Por qué, que pasó?

―No, nada. ―Alex negó varias veces con la cabeza. Después quiso soltar una risa para aligerar el ambiente, pero solo se quedó en un bufido burlón. Lo hizo peor ―Solo quiero que estés bien, Luzu. Y que si no estas bien, aquí estoy para ti. Estamos, ¿sí?

Luzu asintió, confundido y asustado. No le gustaba cuando Alex sonaba mayor que su edad, se suponía que él era el pequeño al que tenía que cuidar, no al revés. Y que hablara tan crípticamente como NPC viejo de videojuego le sentaba mal. No lo entendía del todo. Aunque las palabras de Alex trataban de tranquilizarlo, no lo hacían.

Pero, en su mente, sabía a que se refería Alex. Luzu no era estúpido, solo se hacía a veces para evitar pensar en lo inevitable. Una sensación de vacío invadió su estómago antes de que Alex hiciera su siguiente movimiento. Antes de que Alex le pasara la siguiente invitación, Luzu ya sudaba frío.

Quería vomitar.

Después, quiso llorar cuando leyó el nombre en el papel. Tan prístinamente acomodado, con una caligrafía preciosa y pulcra contra el papel más blanco y bello que existía.

Le quedaba cómo el anillo al dedo.

No lloró.

Ni vomitó.

Luzu se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta como pudo. Y a través de una vista nublosa, selló la invitación con cera y la pasó con manos temblorosas hacia Willy. Se preguntó cómo se vería ante los ojos de Alexby, cuánta pena le debería estar dando al pobre chaval.

También se preguntó que vendría en la invitación. Cada una estaba personalizada, por que Vegetta era un puto loco y a Rubius le gustaba la idea. ¿Qué palabras usarían para convencerlo? ¿Lo lograrían?

_¿Por qué ellos sí, y él no?_

No lo sabía.

_Que envidia._

No preguntó.

**III**

Nunca encontraban el momento adecuado.

Nunca se sincronizaron, y Luzu daría _tantas_ cosas por cambiar eso. 

Se bajó la capucha todo lo que pudo cuando los vio a lo lejos. Sentado en la pequeña mesita de la cafetería, seguía recurriendo a los mismos lugares que ellos por que era un jodido masoquista, bajo la excusa de que no quería cambiar por una persona. Pero ya era tarde, había cambiado por él y muchísimo. Y no podía volver atrás.

Luzu era una criatura sensible, que se amoldaba a cada persona y se alimentaba de las interacciones sociales que recibía día a día. En su peor momento, solo podía fingir que no le afectaba tanto como los demás sabían, y después sucumbir ante el peso sobre su pecho, cuando nadie le ofrecía su pena atosigante. Dejarse morir de hambre entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, y torturarse emocionalmente cada que salía de su prisión física.

Contuvo la respiración cuando pasaron por la calle, separados solamente por las jardineras que delimitaban la cafetería y la acera. Como si eso fuera necesario, obviamente no notaron a Luzu tomar un café negro, y si lo hicieron, no le dieron importancia.

Por que Luzu no era importante.

Y ya lo había aceptado.

**IV**

Luzu no notó su presencia hasta que comenzó la boda.

Estaba demasiado ocupado dándole apoyo moral a su amigo como para distraerse con otras cosas, y al avanzar por el altar no se concentró en las caras de los invitados que lo miraban expectante, tenía miedo de marearse de los nervios a pesar de que no era su boda. Unos lo observaban con ilusión en el rostro, otros simplemente esperando a que entrara el novio de una vez y poder irse a perder en el alcohol. Era mejor no concentrarse en la gente.

Pero una vez arriba, mientras Rubius y Vegetta se tomaban de las manos y el sacerdote se aclaraba la garganta para empezar el servicio, Luzu se atrevió a mirar al público. A realmente observarlo, y lo vio.

Tan elegante como siempre que quería, el tiempo solo le había beneficiado. Todavía tenía el ridículo mechón dorado en su cabello, pero se veía más maduro, más calmado. Y Luzu no sabía si era el efecto del traje, pero también se veía más guapo.

Le temblaron un poco las rodillas, y no era justo. En especial cuando le devolvía la mirada con tanta intensidad en sus pupilas. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver a Rubius y a Vegetta en el altar, o en escuchar la voz vieja del sacerdote retumbar entre las paredes de la iglesia. Solo se concentraba en Luzu.

Le ponía nervioso. Había comenzado a sudar.

_No era justo._

Luzu logró romper su hechizo justo antes de que tuviera que entregar los votos y el anillo a Vegetta, y no volvió a buscar su mirada.

**V**

Nunca encontraban el momento adecuado.

Auron se dejó caer en el sillón del cuarto extra de su apartamento vacío. Adam había salido a hacer algunas compras y Auron se había negado a acompañarlo con la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente. No tenía ganas de salir, ni de hacer gran cosa. Era uno de esos días que simplemente eran agotadores desde el momento en el que se levantaba de la cama. Solo quería irse a dormir y empezar el nuevo día, pero era demasiado temprano y ni siquiera tenía sueño.

Que coñazo.

Recargó su mejilla en el posa brazos izquierdo del sillón e inclinó la cabeza hasta poder ver a través de la ventana. Su apartamento no tenía las mejores vistas de Karmaland, pero al menos esta si le gustaba. Si no fuera por el poco autocontrol que poseía, ya se habría mudado de cuarto para dormir ahí todas las noches. Pero no quería ser más extraño de lo que ya era.

Abrió su boca con silencioso asombro cuando vio la silueta a través de la ventana del vecino entrar al cuarto y buscar unos documentos en el pequeño escritorio de madera que se encontraba recargado contra la pared, justo al lado de la ventana. Con solo un callejón de distancia, el cuarto ajeno reflejaba el suyo. Pero en vez de ser un cuarto dónde ver la televisión y jugar cosas, Luzu usaba ese cuarto como una pequeña oficina.

Por que Luzu últimamente estaba bastante ocupado. Postularse como alcalde sonaba a demasiada responsabilidad. Karmaland estaba creciendo como ciudad día a día.

Siguió con la mirada a Luzu, yendo de un lado a otro en la habitación, leyendo algún documento legal. Se veía tan concentrado que ni siquiera había notado a Auron desde el otro lado, observándole como bicho raro. Ni siquiera disimulaba lo fijo de su mirada.

A veces Auron se sentaba en el sillón a esperarle, y a veces hablaban a través de la ventana. En otras ocasiones solo se hacían gestos graciosos mientras Auron fingía que el también estaba haciendo algo importante en el cuarto para que Luzu no pensara nada raro.

Y, en veces como esta, cuando Luzu no se daba cuenta y Auron estudiaba cada gesto y cada movimiento de su amigo, se preguntaba qué se sentiría cruzar el pequeño callejón que los separaba para poder estar en la otra habitación.

Se preguntaba que cómo sería tener la libertad de entrar a esa habitación para ofrecerle algo de beber a Luzu; para obligarlo a que tomara un descanso después de las horas de trabajo que cargaba encima. Cómo sería llevárselo a la mesa para cenar y después explorar otras habitaciones del apartamento que reflejaba el suyo sin empacho.

También se preguntaba que otras cosas podrían hacer en esa habitación al cerrar las cortinas y apagar las luces, porque Auron no tenía vergüenza en aceptar lo que sentía.

Pero él nunca dijo nada, y nunca intentó nada.

Por que su amigo se veía demasiado concentrado en su trabajo, demasiado ilusionado con su posible puesto para la alcaldía, y Auron no quería distraerle y arruinarle la oportunidad. Prefería esperar a que tuviera una oportunidad, una apertura, en vez de agobiarlo con más problemas.

Pero nunca encontraron el momento adecuado.

**VI**

― ¿Quieres bailar?

Luzu alzó la mirada del centro de mesa a la persona parada frente a él. Una rubia con ojos grandes y bonitos le sonreía expectante y él tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta, perdido levemente en el adorno floral de su cabello.

―Oh, eh, claro. ―Rio abrumado, pero aceptó la invitación de buena gana.

Siguió a la rubia a la pista de baile y buscó acomodarse entre tanta gente sin estorbar mucho. Ella tomó de manera ligera la manga de su chaqueta para guiarlo un poco más cerca de ella y comenzaron a bailar una canción pop pegadiza. Nada demasiado atrevido.

―Mi nombre es Lana. ―Se presentó la rubia una vez la canción se acabó y comenzó la siguiente. Ahora que no le retumbaban los oídos y podía escucharla sin tener que gritarse el uno al otro. Luzu no sabía si irse o quedarse, y seguramente Lana lo leyó en su rostro antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. 

―Soy Luzu. ―Sonrió, tímido. ―Mucho gusto Lana

―Igual, Luzu. ―Le siguió el juego con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después, se atrevió a sujetarle la mano. ―Creo que siguen algunos vals, ¿quieres bailarlos conmigo?

Luzu abrió la boca, titubeante. Pero terminó aceptando. Después de todo, Luzu no había traído pareja a la boda, y la chica era linda y agradable y su acento era encantador. Además, no quería ser reconocido como el amargado que se quedó sentado durante toda la fiesta a tomar vino caro y a robarse el centro de otra mesa.

Al final, terminó hablando con Lana sobre Harry Potter, tratando de ignorar la mirada que sentía en su nuca.

**VII**

Nunca encontraban el momento adecuado.

Luzu ya se había acostumbrado a desilusionarse al final de la noche. No fue la opción final, como lo había sido Lolito. Ni siquiera eso cambió cuando se reconciliaron y volvieron a hablarse por la ventana. Eran amigos, nada más, y Luzu estaba bien con eso. Luzu ya había aceptado que no había sido suficiente para que Auron se quedara.

Y estaba bien con eso.

―Te va a gustar Los Santos. ―Mencionó una vez tuvo su boca libre de la cinta adhesiva. Seguido, comenzó a sellar las cajas de cartón de su lado con los nuevos pedazos de cinta pegados a sus dedos. ―Mi lugar favorito es-

―El pier. ―Terminó Auron. ―Lo sé, solo me lo has dicho unas tropecientas veces.

Rio sin quitar la mirada de las cajas.

―Lo digo por una razón, Auroncito. ―Después de sellar las cajas, empezó a rotularlas adecuadamente. Odiaba el olor fuerte del marcador, así que arrugó un poco la nariz. ―Ya verás, las vistas son hermosas. Y la gente es agradable, cada uno va a su rollo, tranquilitos.

― ¿Ah, sí?

Se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus pantalones. Volteó para buscar otra caja sin sellar, pero se detuvo en seco. Más bien, el cuerpo de Auron lo detuvo en sus talones. No lo había escuchado acercarse a él, ni lo había visto tan cerca. No llegó a chocar con él, pero Luzu terminó cruzando su mirada por un momento por la cercanía.

También se le había parado el corazón, y la sangre se había ido a sus pies, pero al menos no lo hizo tan obvio.

― ¿Pasa algo, Auron? ―Susurró, por que de repente la situación ameritaba hacerlo.

―No, nada.

Aunque Luzu era más alto que Auron por unos centímetros, se sentía pequeño junto a él. Lo intimidaba, ahí parado, observándole y buscando algo en sus gestos y en su rostro, impacible.

Sintió sus mejillas colorearse y maldijo internamente.

―Luzu, ¿me vas a extrañar?

― ¿Ah?

―Por qué yo te voy a extrañar, mi niño.

Luzu tragó en seco. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando? Su cuerpo había entrado en modo instinto de supervivencia, y sus instintos le gritaban que se largara corriendo de ahí antes de que hiciera algún error.

―Qué dices, Auroncito. ―Rio de manera nerviosa. ―Claro que te voy a extrañar. Eres un amigo muy importante para mí.

―Y para mí. ―Auron bajó la mirada. ―Voy a llevar estas cajas a la sala. Gracias, Luzu.

**VIII**

A Luzu le dolían los pies de tanto bailar, así que decidió sentarse en su mesa a descansar un poco. Ya era tarde, y muchos invitados ya se habían regresado a su casa después de volver a felicitar a la feliz pareja. Más que nada los adultos grandes que ya no aguantaban como antes y solo querían dormir, o que traían niños que se caían del sueño.

Había cambiado de parejas durante toda la noche, pero principalmente rotó alrededor de sus amigos y de Lana. Incluso le había dado su número en una servilleta antes de regresarse con sus amigas a acabar la noche. Así había acabado Luzu ahí sentado, pero estaba bien, necesitaba un momento para aclarar su cabeza de los rastros del vino que había tomado y de la música estruendosa que ya no sonaba. Había sido reemplazada por algo más tranquilo, y muchas parejas aprovechaban la canción para bailar más pegados, incluidos los recién casados.

Luzu sintió una pequeña llama de envidia encenderse en lo más profundo de su pecho, pero que ignoró. Se encargó de que no prendiera nada en él, por que no era el momento y sinceramente, Luzu no tenía la fuerza para eso. Ahora solo quería disfrutar del fresco de la noche y la tranquilidad de la fiesta. Mañana se preocuparía por eso.

― ¿Está ocupado?

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

―Auron.

Luzu tragó en seco, incrédulo ante la visión casi espectral frente a él. Se veía igual a como lo había visto en la iglesia, pero al mismo tiempo totalmente diferente. Su peinado ya no estaba perfecto, algunos cabellos saltaban en rebeldía; su traje se veía algo arrugado y deshecho y tenía un semblante algo cansado.

Se veía guapísimo.

_No era justo._

―Luzu. ―Auron asintió con su rostro antes de sentarse en la silla al lado de la de Luzu. Increíblemente cerca después de estar tan lejos durante años.

No habló de inmediato, solo tomó de un vasito de cristal que traía en sus manos. Y eso le ponía los pelos de punta a Luzu.

_¿Qué quería?_

―Me alegra que hayas venido. ―Cortó el silencio incómodo, deseando que no se escuchara el nerviosismo de su voz. Fijó su mirada en Rubius y en Vegetta en el centro de la pista de baile para darse fuerza. ―Debió de haber sido cansado el viaje, ¿no?

―Algo. ―Auron se encogió de hombros. ―Pero para ser honestos, me dormí casi todo el vuelo.

Luzu se rio un poco.

―Que suerte, yo rara vez puedo hacer eso. ―Dijo, y volvió a reinar el silencio.

Hasta que Auron dejó su vasito de cristal vacío en la mesa y posó su mano sobre el muslo de Luzu. El contacto inmediatamente incendió algo en Luzu. Algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido.

**IX**

― ¡Te juro que a veces eres insoportable! ¡No seas hijo de puta, Luzu!

― ¡Pues prefiero ser un hijo de puta a un traidor de mierda como tú!

― ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que no lo hice de mal, coño?! Se te mete algo en tu puta cabeza y ya de ahí nadie te mueve, joder. ¡Que pareces gilipollas!

― ¡Y tú deberías dejar de asumir cosas de la gente! ¡¿Quién carajo te dio la puta autoridad de decidir por la gente, mamón?!

Nunca encontraban el momento adecuado.

**X**

Auron lo guío por los pasillos del hotel, pasando por los botones empezando su turno y la recepcionista con cara de morirse, hasta llegar a un balconcito que se encontraba a un lado del elevador. Pero se expandía un poco al salir, y se podían esconder de la gente que buscaba llegar a su piso a través de la borrachera detrás de paredes rosas y cristales pintados.

No sabía cómo Auron sabía del pequeño balcón, pero tampoco le dio muchas vueltas.

En vez de cargarse en el barandal para asomarse hacia el cielo nocturno, Luzu se sentó en el piso. Recargó su espalda contra la pared rosa y estiró sus piernas hacia la barandilla con un pequeño gruñido de gusto. Auron lo imitó, solo que él se recargó contra la barandilla para tenerlo frente a frente, y estiró sus piernas muy juntas a las de Luzu, pero sin llegar a tocarlas. La cercanía le ponía nervioso, pero al menos esta vez no quería correr.

―Quería hablar un poco contigo. ―Auron habló, con la mirada un poco perdida hacia la puerta del balcón. ―A solas, aunque creo que todos están tan borrachos que ni siquiera saben dónde se encuentran.

―Está bien. ―Murmuró de vuelta.

Pero Auron no volvió a formar una oración hasta minutos después, cuando Luzu ya no sentía los dedos de sus manos por el frío de la noche y su trasero se adormecía por la posición. Aun así, Auron tenía toda su atención posible.

―Es una noche hermosa, ¿no crees? ―Preguntó, mirando fijamente a Luzu.

―Sí, lo es. ―Contestó, devolviéndole la mirada.

Después Auron se acercó a él en dos movimientos rápidos. Luzu lo sintió antes de verlo, registró su calidez antes que sus labios sobre los suyos. Se dejó hundir en el beso, alzando ambas manos para tratar de mantenerlo en su lugar, pero solo agarraron aire.

―Creo que estamos muy borrachos. ―Murmuró una vez Auron se separó un poco.

―No estoy borracho. ―Contestó Auron, arrugando el ceño. ― ¿Y tú?

―Tampoco estoy borracho. ―Luzu quiso llorar. Estaba confundido y quería vomitar, y con el alcohol encima totalmente era una posibilidad. Auron no le hacía bien, nunca, y aun así amaba la idea de dejarse quemar por todo el infierno que pudieran crear.

Pero sonó el teléfono de Luzu antes de que pudieran continuar. Era Vegetta, y no lo podía ignorar o le petaría una vena. Seguramente había tenido un problema y necesitaba ayuda de Luzu, que Vegetta si había estado tomando más abiertamente que él.

Auron le desvió la mirada.

Luzu suspiró, profundo y triste. Antes de levantarse e irse del balcón para contestar la llamada. 

Nunca encontraban el momento adecuado.

**XI**

―Vamos, Auron, solo es una puerta.

Arrugó el ceño, mirando a la puerta de madera con odio, como si fuera la causante de todos sus problemas. Que no lo era, pero Auron estaba nervioso y no dejaba de evitar la situación. Hacía semanas que se había peleado con Luzu, y después de una guerra entre ambos, Auron ya estaba cansado.

Extrañaba verlo a través de la ventana y pedirle que le lanzara azúcar como un buen vecino; quería volver a hablarle, volver a verlo reír y verlo hacer gestos graciosos. Pero, por sobre todo, Auron quería a su amigo de vuelta.

Ya no soportaba ver las cortinas cerradas al otro lado del callejón. Estaba que perdía la cabeza.

Así que planeaba hacer las paces con Luzu, solo que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Respiro profundamente, exhaló el aire como si se prepara para hacer una carrera, y logró juntar el valor suficiente para tocar tres veces la puerta de madera del apartamento de Luzu.

Pero nadie contestó.

_Nunca encontraban el momento adecuado._

Auron dejó el pequeño paquete de regalo que le había comprado a Luzu como señal de paz en el tapete de bienvenida.

**XII**

Auron abrió la puerta de su habitación de hotel.

Apenas se estaba preparando para dormir, por lo que no había mucho problema. Solo que no esperaba encontrarse a Luzu atrás del umbral, jadeando como un perro. Auron se acercó preocupado.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Corriste un maratón o qué? ―Preguntó, pero Luzu no le respondió.

Vio blanco antes de registrar todo lo que estaba pasando. Poco a poco vinieron las sensaciones: el sonido de la ropa restregándose sin pena, una presión sobre su boca, un calor que no le correspondía. Después entendió que Luzu lo estaba besando, y después sintió las mariposas en su estómago.

Respondió como pudo al beso una vez supo que estaba pasando, y se aferró a la cintura de Luzu con fuerza. Con miedo a que fuera a desaparecer de sus brazos en cualquier momento.

_Por que nunca encontraban el momento adecuado._

―Pensé que no querías hacer esto. ―Murmuró una vez se separaron. Luzu comenzó a negar rápidamente y Auron se dio cuenta de que se encontraba llorando.

―Mamón. ―Gimoteó. ―Zorra, hijo de puta.

―Hombre, gracias

―Cállate. ―La voz aguada de Luzu le calló la boca. ―Rubius me dijo que pronto te regresas a Los Santos, ¿es cierto?

No contestó.

― ¿Ni siquiera te quedas la semana? ¿Y haces esto? Que hijo de puta, maldito, idiota

Auron lo interrumpió con un beso que Luzu contestó desesperado. Podía saborear las lágrimas de Luzu que se colaban entre sus labios.

―Lo siento. ―Fue lo único que dijo antes de arrastrarlo hacia su habitación.

_Las cortinas estaban cerradas._

En la oscuridad, Auron no podía ver las lágrimas de su niño. Solo podía escucharlo gimotear e hipar. Hacía que su pecho se encogiera y le doliera, y esto sería más fácil si se hubiera dejado hundir en la bebida hasta estar borracho y sin control.

Pero se lo debía a Luzu, y se lo debía a él. Aunque le doliera como el infierno. Era su culpa que así fuera, de todos modos.

Culpa de los dos.

Se dejó caer contra la cama cuando sintió el colchón contra sus rodillas, el peso de Luzu aplastándolo y dejándolo sin aire por unos momentos. Después sintió besos húmedos en su mejilla, haciendo un caminito por su lóbulo y mandíbula hasta su cuello. Pero las manos de Luzu temblaban, y su llanto no paraba, por lo que decidió ayudarlo con todo.

Desabrochó su camisa y sacó la chaqueta de Luzu con facilidad, y continuó con su camisa y su corbata. Contrario a la desesperación acumulada de años que Luzu estaba dejando salir en lágrimas y en temblores, Auron no tenía prisa. Disfrutó del desliz sensual de la tela sobre su cuerpo, descubriendo piel que nunca había visto y que deseaba explorar.

Sus dedos reptaron por la espalda de Luzu una vez descubierta. Quería grabarse cada oquedad, cada vértebra que encontraba en su camino, cada sensación que lograba sentir y que lograba sacar de los labios del otro. Por que no sabía cuándo volvería a tenerlo así, tan cerca de él que quemaba cada nervio expuesto, pero tan adictivo que buscaba encontrar con sus labios cada suspiro que ocasionaba. 

―A-auron… ―Luzu gimoteó. Auron todavía podía escuchar las lágrimas detrás de su tono de voz. Acunó su rostro como si tocara el cristal más delicado del mundo y se acercó hasta que pudo apoyar su frente con la contraria.

― Shh. ―Acarició sus pómulos con cariño. ― ¿Qué pasa, mi niño?

Escuchó a Luzu ahogar un quejido, por lo que insistió en sus caricias. Sus pulgares ahora estaban húmedos, y esparcían todo por las mejillas de Luzu sin intención.

Luzu no contestó con palabras. Solo se aferró a los brazos desnudos de Auron y acercó su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Haciéndose ovillo en su regazo. Auron deslizó sus manos por toda la silueta de Luzu hasta rodearlo completamente en un abrazo un poco incómodo, pero necesario.

Pesaba en su regazo y los pantalones de vestir no cedían ante sus movimientos, pero no importaba que se le durmieran las piernas o que se rompiera su ropa. Después de todo, ya no tenía que ir formal a ningún evento más y Luzu era muchísimo más valioso que cualquier pedazo de tela.

Solo se separó para besarlo con adoración. No solo en los labios, si no en toda la piel que antes había expuesto. Besó sus dedos, sus nudillos e hizo un camino hasta su antebrazo. Cuando llegó a su hombro, besó sus labios y paso a su otro brazo. Cedió ante la tentación y mordió el cuello del otro, deseando marcar ese momento para la posteridad, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos, horas, días. Succionó justo dónde sentía su pulso aumentar bajo su boca, hasta dejar una zona contorneada y volver a hundir sus dientes en el punto. Hasta definir, hasta que su mandíbula se quejó un poco por el esfuerzo, hasta que Luzu se removió bajo su agarre. Cuando se separó, dejó un beso suave y delicado sobre el morete que recién se formaba.

Después siguió con su objetivo. Palpó cada curvatura que formaba su pecho, poniendo especial atención en cada pezón, girando su lengua alrededor de la areola y jalando un poco con sus dientes hasta que estuvieran erguidos ante la atención. Era fascinante a su parecer, pero Luzu le empujó un poco el rostro con una mano sudorosa para que no siguiera con la zona, seguramente avergonzado.

Incluso podía ver el sonrojo expandirse por todo su pecho.

Se disculpó con una sonrisa burlona. Realmente no lo lamentaba, pero no quería llevarle la contraria a Luzu. No ahora. Así que siguió bajando por su abdomen con el mismo ímpetu que antes, besando por su camino. Sus dedos se deslizaron por sus costados, haciendo cosquillas mientras más se acercaban a su vientre bajo. La barba de Auron no ayudaba, no le dolía, pero si le hacía retorcerse bajo la atención.

Auron comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones cuando volvió a juntar sus labios.

― ¿Por qué lloras, mi niño? ―Susurró en la oscuridad.

―Cómo si no lo supieras. ―Respondió, solo para ellos.

Después se sacó los pantalones con ayuda de Auron y empezó a desabrochar los ajenos. Le ayudó a deshacerse de ellos y los aventó a algún lugar de la habitación. Era su turno de explorar, pero solo lo hizo con las manos, deslizando las yemas de los dedos desde su vientre hasta sus hombros y sus brazos. Al final, terminó entrelazando sus dedos con movimientos temblorosos e inseguros.

Auron sonrió como un bobo enamorado.

Y devolvió el apretón.

Sin soltarle, empujó a Luzu para que se recostara en el colchón y bajó, pasando por su vientre bajo y su ropa interior. Se detuvo frente a los muslos de Luzu y, después de dirigirle una sonrisa traviesa, besó justo debajo de dónde acababan sus boxers y empezaba la piel sensible. Escuchó a Luzu exhalar aire de manera apresurada.

Siguió hasta llegar a su rodilla y volvió a subir, arrastrando su barbilla contra su pierna a propósito, disfrutando inmensamente de los pequeños jadeos que comenzaban a salir de la boca de Luzu.

_Las cortinas empezaron a abrirse_.

Y sin ningún aviso, contorneó el miembro de Luzu con su boca por encima de la ropa interior. Le inundó un sabor a algodón y húmedad y otra cosa más fuerte. Escuchó a Luzu gritar de la sorpresa bajó de él y sintió sus brazos retorcerse, tratando de librarse de las manos de Auron para sujetarse a algo. Lo que fuera.

Pero no era suficiente, así que lo soltó rápidamente para bajar su ropa interior y deshacerse de ella y de la propia. Después volvió a atrapar las manos de Luzu, luchando contra él y entrelazando sus dedos a la fuerza.

― ¿Pero q-qué haces…? ―Luzu preguntó sin aire. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía apreciar la manera en que su pecho bajaba y subía de manera acelerada ya que no podía controlar su respiración.

― ¿Qué parece que hago? ―Preguntó, también sin aire. Volvió a sonreír como un maldito hijo de puta y volvió a su posición anterior.

Primero pasó su lengua por su glande con parsimonia. Los gemidos ahogados de Luzu eran como música para sus oídos. Después envolvió lo más que pudo de su miembro con la boca. Los dedos de Luzu se abrían y cerraban casi con desesperación, buscando librarse del agarre de Auron y poder hacer algo. Rasguñó levemente el dorso de la mano de Auron en su búsqueda de la libertad.

Hace mucho que no hacía esto, así que Auron se sentía un poco fuera de lugar y terminaba atragantándose con su saliva. Pero las respuestas que obtenía valían totalmente la pena.

―E-espera… por favor…

Auron alzó el rostro, dejando que el miembro se deslizara lentamente fuera de su boca. Se lamió los labios, degustando el sabor levemente salado y amargo de Luzu. Después volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada.

Luzu todavía retorcía sus dedos bajo su agarre, y buscaba recuperar el aire que le faltaba con grandes bocanadas. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y Auron podía ver sus ojos llorosos suplicarle. Lo soltó, pero no tardó mucho en acercarse a su carita y volver a acunar sus mejillas. Luzu se aferró al cabello de Auron y lo abrazó por los hombros.

―Esta bien, mi niño. ―Auron murmuró mientras dejaba besos por todo el rostro de Luzu. A Luzu normalmente le daría asco después de lo que hizo, pero ahora solo podía aferrarse a su cuerpo y acercar más su rostro. Respondió los besos que pudo, acarició sus mejillas y rodeó su cadera con las piernas mientras trataba de no ahogarse con sus lágrimas.

Dejó que Auron escondiera el rostro en su cuello. Cerró los ojos, tratando de grabarse la sensación de los labios ajenos sobre su piel, y recibió con gusto las pequeñas mordidas alrededor de su pulso.

―Estoy aquí. ―Murmuró. ―Luzu, estoy aquí.

**XIII**

Cuando las cortinas se abrieron, Auron se quedó congelado.

Parecía un venado frente a luces de tráfico en medio de la carretera. O un niño atrapado con las manos en la masa. Que casi lo era, pero ya estaba bastante viejo.

Luzu lo observaba del otro lado con ligera sorpresa. Auron pudo observar desde dónde estaba la manera en que su ceja se alzaba en una pregunta silenciosa y ladeaba un poco el rostro. Auron se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

No tenía como responderle, realmente.

Se quedaron como estatuas unos cuantos minutos. En silencio, tan solo observándose fijamente. Auron estaba a punto de perder la cabeza cuando Luzu sonrió. Era, más que nada, un esbozó. Apenas si llegaba a verlo desde ahí. Pero fue suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Auron saltara en su pecho.

Así que se acercó a su ventana, y sin pensarlo, la abrió. No estaba seguro en que Luzu le siguiera la corriente, pero tenía la esperanza a flor de piel y nadie lo iba a detener.

Sonrió cuando Luzu abrió su propia ventana y se recargó en el marco.

**Author's Note:**

> No me cancelen por favor ;;
> 
> No sé si esto era lo que querías pero es que no puedo hacerles un final triste y y y mi corazóooon (?
> 
> Fun fact: Comencé a escribirlo antes de la boda rubegetta. Ya sabía que iban acabar así los payasos, y ni siquiera me moleste en cambiarlo (?


End file.
